The Choice
by Lorien M Earth
Summary: when presented with a choice that holds worlds in the balance and a family struggling with power, who will u choose? UPDATE I wrote ANOTHER on this one is from Myst...
1. Default Chapter

This I wrote at least a year ago…maybe 2 I don't remember…anyways Riven and if you don't know the end you'll have to play the game to find out…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            I looked at him and then at the book.  He asked that I go first.  He was suspicious; I wonder if he knew it wasn't a linking book to D'ni, because well it wasn't, it was a trap Atrus had changed it ever so slightly so it would trap you in the void of the link.  Clever, but dangerous, wish he had told me about the book, if I went would I be forever trapped?  The books his sons were trapped in would hold only one person, if anyone else entered they would be trapped and the prisoner free.  I shivered that was close to being my fate not long ago.  If he came after me would I come back out?  Where would I come out?  Or would we both be trapped?  And if we were in the same place?  Even if it was a link to D'ni he would kill Atrus, so either way I had a choice and Gehn knew this.

            "Well," he said in such a chilling voice, I shivered uncontrollably, "I understand that this might take some time, you must think about this.  In order to show you my goodwill I will allow you to use my linking books to all the islands in the Fifth Age," I hate how he calls it the 'Fifth Age' its called Riven, you are their god, you also will destroy them. "I will leave and let you decide u can call me by pressing that button behind you."  He adjusted his gloves and walked back out into the 233th Age, quite a beautiful age, also quite dangerous.  

            Catherine was crazy, he said, he had to lock her up, she was hurting her people.  Catherine was a god, wife of a god, and a servant of Gehn, or was before that day at the fissure, the day Gehn went mad.  Or was he mad?  He said he wasn't.  He said he was, when he tried to kill Atrus, his son.  He says he is better after being trapped on Riven, his own world, own world that is crumbling.  Catherine wasn't dumb, she was talented in the way of the books, but that can make one mad.  It was driving me mad.

            I had decided, Gehn was watching me, I knew it by now, and any mistake and I was dead.  I mean I was stuck in a cage at a mad mans mercy.  I pushed the button.  He came up the slope open the door a blast of heat came through.

            "So," he said it with such evil intent, "you have made your decision?"  He said opening the book in front of me.  I didn't answer wishing once again I knew more about this prison book I reached out and touched.  It went dark, and stayed dark, I looked up, and there was Gehn.  He had such an evil look on his face he should have been smacked.  He adjusted his gloved took his rifle smiled, and reached out.  I shut my eyes, if he came here and we were both trapped he would kill me or if he was trapped somewhere else I would be suck here forever.  His fingered reached and touched.


	2. ANOTHER one, this one is from Myst

This one is from Myst same idea…

Next-tangent- Hey thanks! That was a really old thing I wrote…you wanted more about the choices? I've been meaning to write this for a while but I finally did, sorry if some details are wrong I haven't played Myst for SOOOOOOOOOOO long, and I don't have my old saved games so I could go back to the end to see if I had the code # right and stuff…so forgive me for any mistakes

and once again if you wish to know the outcome PLAY THE GAME *muahaha*

enjoy…

oh ya and WHY is is ALWAYS red or blue…?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Their pleas for help became clearer with each page.  With each page I gave them they grew stronger, they pleaded louder for me to bring more pages.  "Bring me the BLUE pages, yes the blue pages.  Don't listen to my BROTHER, for he is a **LIER **and a **TRAITOR!" Achenar's fiery temper and almost insanity was almost intolerable.  He had that insane laugh whenever he exploded, as if to seem angelical, he was insane.**

            His brother was a lot smoother in his pleas, "bring me the Red pages, not the blue you can leave the blue, please bring me the red pages, free me from this horrible prison!" but smooth and sly is the way of evil.

            I could hardly decipher the cries for help at first, the faces and voices obscured by the destruction of the books.  "Bring…blu…ages…blue…the blue…my broth…ple…the blu…" but now it was almost completely clear as most of the pages had been found.  They saw me more clearly, they told me they did between there pleas.

            I remember clearly picking up a blue page and seeing Sirrus appear in a globe.  "Why do you bring pages for my brother?  Remember the RED pages…" his image faded as my heart beat faster then a race horse.  I had run from that place, running back from the Tree Age to place the blue page into the blue book.

            It was almost over…there was one page left.  "Now in the fireplace there is a code, look in the book on the shelf they have the codes.  It code number 143…" it went fuzzy, "but there is a book also, don't touch the book for it is a trap placed there by my father.  Now my father…don't touch the book!  Bring me the last page…not my brother to me!" both brothers ordered the same thing.  Open the fireplace, take the page to THEM, don't touch the book, don't give it to the other.

            Red or Blue?  _Red or blue Neo…_ I laughed, why is it always red or blue?

            I looked through the books on the shelf; I finally found the right one.  I was partially burned pages delicate to the touch, there was the code.  I took the book carefully.

I toughed the painting on the wall, the bookcases moved creating a hallway, the door on the other side turned into a fire place.  I crawled into the tiny space, moving my body into a crouch.  Once inside I pressed the red switch, and then pressed correct squares, double checking them from the book.  Metal scraping, loud and blaring.  Then I stood up and turned.

There was the white page, the last page.  The page that would free one or the other brother from there eternal prison; whichever one I choose.  And above in the book, the book they had warned me about.  The book that THEY said was a trap.

It was the only thing they had agreed on, do double positives make a negative?  Two brothers, one choice.  That was bad enough, but throw this in with the mix, almost too much.  _Choose Sirrus, choose Sirrus, whispered my mind, _no choose __Achenar___, he may be insane but he isn't so slimy.  Sirrus or Achenar? Or this book?_

_What harm has a book done to you so far?_ Said another part of me, _nothing only shown you more then you could ever imagine._  My split mind was driving me insane…which should I choose???  _The book holds more truth, more then you could ever imagine._

There was a feeling of truth coming from the book.  The answer to everything, each brother blamed there imprisonment on the other, _it was greed._  My mind was spinning, _the book take the book…_

I had decided prison or no it was going to be the book.

I took a deep breath, grasped the heavy cover and lifted.


End file.
